heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Jon Carter
= Gallery = File:BoosterFacepalm.jpg File:Booster-ForceField.png File:BG-HoloPanels.jpg File:BoosterEEmp.jpg File:ToddNauckBoosterGold.jpg File:BnWMichael.jpg |history= Born in Gotham City in the 25th century, two minutes before his twin sister Michelle, Michael Jon "Booster" Carter's childhood was not as golden as it should have been. When he was four, his father Jonar--a compulsive gambler and petty crook--lost everything and abandoned his family, leaving them in poverty to live in a Gotham slum where they struggled to survive. A gifted athlete in secondary school, Michael earned a football scholarship for Gotham University where he became the finest college quarterback in the nation. Pro scouts fought for the right to sign him when he graduated, promising money and fame. As a professional athlete, he would finally be able to pull his mother and sister out of the slums and support them in style for the rest of their lives. When his mother, Ellen, needed a delicate operation to save her life, Michael began betting on the college games he was playing in to raise the money, although he never told her nor his sister where the money really came from. Feeling buoyed by his success, he tracked down his father, wanting to bring him back into the family. He found that Jonar still had the gambling bug and was in trouble with loan sharks who had already cut his eye out for being unable to pay them back. Jonar insisted that everything would be okay again if Michael helped him out. He'd come back and be the father his family deserved. Ultimately, he pressured Michael into throwing a game, and the officials finally caught on to Michael's illicit dealings. Expelled from Gotham University, banned from college athletics and shunned by the pros, his football career was dead. His mother and sister were devastated; they were still traumatized by what Jonar had done to the family years before, and it seemed as if Michael had followed in his father's footsteps. His mother disowned him. His father, of course, took the money and vanished again. Knowing that he could never expect forgiveness, Michael left Gotham once he was released on parole and drifted until he found employment in Metropolis as a night watchman at the Metropolis Space Museum. Patrolling the Hall of Heroes at night made him reflect on his ruined life. Seeing the love and enthusiasm people had for the heroes of the past stirred his interest. That sort of adulation could fill the emotional void that gnawed inside. Due to advanced law enforcement techniques, super-powered crime had been sharply curtailed late in the 24th century by the Science Police, and superhero culture dwindled until it finally vanished. Wanting to learn more, he enrolled in Metropolis University, specializing in the history of superheroes from the twentieth and twenty-first centuries, also referred to as the 'Heroic Era'. Michael fantasized about righting wrongs, crushing crime, and regaining the respect of the public. Privately, he came up with costume designs and heroic monikers; "Goldstar" was his favorite. He knew these were mere pipe dreams, but they eased that hollow ache within him. At least, until the day when he received a call from his sister; their mother had passed away. Between her inability to afford further medical treatments, and the stress from the media who continued to hound her about her criminal son, Ellen Carter had relapsed and, finally, died. Numb, Michael wondered if their mother had ever forgiven him; Michelle said only that Ellen had forbidden her from telling Michael of her illness and death, but in the end, Michelle felt this was an unfair demand. Looking to his future, Michael saw nothing but emptiness; he had been famous, and after his fall from grace there were no career paths left open for him. His family did not want him, and the person he'd most wanted to reconcile with--his mother--was now beyond his reach. Wallowing in self-pity as he patrolled the dark depths of the museum, he lingered in the Hall of Heroes, but this place no longer granted him any comfort. These were figures of mythology, heroes like that no longer existed and had not existed for a very long time. Michael had a lifelong tendency to do the wrong things for what felt like the right reasons. Opening one of the display cases, he picked up a supposedly inert 'flight ring' and slipped it onto his finger. He floated up into the air and hung there for quite a while, lost in thought. Then, he landed, and in a quiet and businesslike manner he started to take things from the various displays. He was tidy about it, because he respected the museum and its contents, but this did not prevent him from engaging in grand larceny. Rip Hunter's Time Machine in the museum had given him ideas; perhaps he could travel back in time, to redeem himself as a superhero in the 21st century. He certainly couldn't be a hero in the 25th. Stealing several items from the Hall of Heroes display, Michael was briefly thwarted by Skeets, a museum docent and security droid. Deactivating Skeets he took the robot with him, leaping into the Time Machine. With his stolen technology, Michael was able to outfit himself in a brightly colored power suit modeled after the heroes of the Heroic Era. Once in the 21st century, 'Goldstar' did his best to find and thwart crimes. He finally earned some recognition when he teamed up with Gimmix the Gimmick Girl to capture a Hodag rampaging through Chicago. Unfortunately, when a reporter asked for his name he fumbled and said, "Booster--I mean, Goldstar!", referring to his football nickname. It was posted as 'Booster Gold' and once that hit the blogosphere, Booster realized he was probably stuck with it. Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them. Some just steal greatness and fake it 'til they make it. }} Category:CharacterCategory:FCCategory:HeroCategory:Registered-Codename